Laissez moi revenir
by Lumimi
Summary: FIC EN RECONSTRUCTION
1. Default Chapter

Autrice : Hana to Yumé

Genre : Sérieux, torture, OOC mais avec ce qu'ils vivent ça se comprend ;;, Drama, pit-être du angst, yaoi et….

Disclaimer : pas na nwa…. M'y suis toujours pas résignée…

LAISSEZ MOI REVENIR… 

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Duo se réveilla sur le sol froid et dur de la cellule. Encore une mission qui avait mal tourné, et le voilà encore une fois emprisonné dans une base d'OZ. Il espérait juste être le seul ici et que ces coéquipiers ne s'étaient pas fait attraper eux non plus. Il se redressa et se mit automatiquement en garde lorsqu'il entendit le verrou de sa cellule se désenclencher, son sourire Shinigamiesque aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça alors qu'il retombait sur le sol, les gardes lui ayant tiré une flèche tranquillisante capable d'assommer un éléphant. A croire que les ozzies se souvenaient de ses précédents passages en cellule…

Le pilote ne réagit pas lorsque deux mains le saisirent brutalement et le traînèrent hors de sa cellule. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater que le général des armées d'OZ en personne, Treize Kushrénada, se tenait devant lui, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, et que lui se trouvait sur une table de laboratoire, pieds et poings liés par des sangles en cuir. Un rire se fit entendre alors qu'il tentait vainement de se dégager.

je crois que l'on va bien s'amuser, conclu le général d'OZ en s'approchant vers lui, Tia Maxwell…

Enfoiré…

Une claque se fit entendre alors que le pilote du Deathscythe retombait dans l'inconscience…

……………………………………………………………………

A première vue, la maison semblait inhabitée. A première vue seulement, car si on pénétrait à l'intérieur, plusieurs choses étaient visibles. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait un couple enlacé sur le canapé, mais en s'approchant de ce dernier on pouvait voir qu'un grand jeune homme brun tenait serré contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ne disparaisse à son tour, un petit blond qui sanglotait silencieusement, et dont le visage portait toujours la marque des larmes taries depuis si longtemps.

A l'étage, dans la première chambre, se trouvait un autre jeune homme d'origine chinoise en pleine méditation, une bougie blanche, signe d'espérance, allumée devant lui. Dans la deuxième chambre on y voyait le dernier adolescent de la maison : un japonais dont les yeux cobalt étaient rivés sur l'écran de son laptop chéri. En se rapprochant, on pouvait remarquer que notre hacker international ne faisait que pirater les données des bases d'OZ…

Tout cela dans une atmosphère lourde : Duo Maxwell, pilote 02 du gundam Deathscythe, n'avait pas refait surface depuis un mois, deux semaines et quatre jours…

Le japonais organisa deux heures plus tard une réunion dans le salon après la lecture d'un courriel qu'il venait de se recevoir. Il annonça alors aux pilotes présents d'une voix dénuée de toutes émotions :

Nous partons pour la base X5973 dans un quart d'heure. Les professeurs nous y attendent pour nous présenter le pilote qui remplacera 02. Duo Maxwell est déclaré mort.

La première réaction vint du petit blond, qui insulta sans aucune retenue les Mads, rappelant ainsi Maxwell dans ses grands jours...

……………………………………………………………………

Deux mois de plus avaient passé. Le nouveau pilote avait été formé par J et avait su remplacer l'ancien pilote 02 au sein de l'équipe. En effet, elle possédait la même joie de vivre et les mêmes blagues douteuses de ce dernier. Elle avait su se faire respecter par tous, sauf peut-être par Quatre qui émettait encore quelques réserves vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle avait même su dégeler un millième de la surface du Perfect Soldier et sortait avec. Elle s'appelait Alexiel Evans et avait partiellement réussi sa mission première que lui avait confiée J : faire disparaître le pilote Duo Maxwell de la mémoire des autres pilotes…. En clair, comme son nom l'indique, c'était une vraie salope.(1)

Tsusuku

5 mars 2005

Une chtite review ?

1 : référence à Angel Sanctuary…


	2. Remise en Question

_**Auteuse :** Mwahahaha ! Miss Sadique le retour !_

_**Genre :** torture, OOC mais avec ce qu'ils vivent ça se comprend , OC, Drama, pit-ètre du Angst, Yaoi et…._

_**Couples :** 1+A+1 , 3+4+3 , 5+S+5 , 2+1 , A-2-A_

_**Disclaimers :** franchement, s'ils étaient à moi, vous croyez vraiment que je leur ferai subir tout cela aux G-Boys ? Seul Alexiel m'appartient et pis les autres qui arrivent…_

_**Note 1 :**_

_Envoyez vos mails de mécontentement à mini mae, c à cause d'elle que j'ai pas pu publier la suite avant ! _

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Yuna-chan : **désolé, mais tu n'arriveras pas à m'enlever de la tête qu'Alexiel dans Angel Sanctuary est une salo ! et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai collé ce nom à mon perso car elle ne va pas avoir un rôle très très joli dans l'histoire… A part ça, je suis tombée sur ta fic co-écrite avec Law sur son site, vous avez prévu une suite ? Kisu _

_**Florinoir :** voilà la suite ! elle devrait répondre à quelques-unes de tes questions, notamment si Duo/Tia va revenir… Kiss_

_**Kaorulabelle : **la suite a été un peu longue a publier mais la voilà !_

_**Kaory : **j'avoue que j'aime bien moi aussi la dernière phrase ;; ! pour Duo, la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Kisu _

_**Choupette :** merci pour tes encouragements la suite est là j'espère qu'elle répondra à tes attentes ! Kiss_

_**Mini-mae : **tiens tiens tiens… mademoiselle jette enfin un regard sur mes fics ! bon c peut être parce que je t'y ai légèrement forcé ;; ! Sinan Alexiel EST une sal, tu en est la preuve vivante et Alexiel-bis l'exeption qui confirme la règle ! à part ça plus en manque ? Faut dire que tu t'es bien défoulée à une certaine fête… vv … allez, gros bibi la-folle-ki-est-bonne-pr-l'asile-fan-de-yuri-plu-comunément-surnomé-maeva-chan-celle-ki-fé-une-fixette-sur-le-passoa-et-ki-nattend-ke-la-prochaine-fete-pour-se-défouler !_

CHAPITRE II 

**Remise en question**

La maison était toujours aussi calme quand la porte d'entrée fut ouverte, bruyamment, réveillant ainsi les G-Boys and Girl somnolant dans les quelques chambres disponibles. La nouvelle arrivant se retrouva ainsi avec trois guns, un sabre et un couteau pointés sur elle. Ne se laissant néammoins pas désabuser par ces 'quelques' détails, Sally se dirigea vers le salon, libérant le passage de tout ce qui était encombrant, puis, commençant à dégager le canapé, se retourna vers les pilotes n'ayant toujours pas bougés en leur donnant des ordres précis.

« Bon, vous faites quoi là ? Dégagez-moi ce fauteuil que l'on puisse passer et enlevez-moi les affaires sur cette table que je puisse y installer mes instruments. »

Ils obéirent, désireux de savoir pourquoi leur « médecin de famille » prenait toutes ces dispositions, et surtout ce qu'elle faisait chez eux. Seul Wufei approcha doucement de sa petite amie pour lui demander quelques explications.

« Sally, je peux savoir POURQUOI tu es en train de tout déménager dans la planque ?

Quand ils vont arriver , il va leur falloir de la place pour l'installer afin que je puisse l'ausculter car elle doit être très faible, lui répondot-elle sans vaquer à ses occupations. Et comme vous êtes les seuls à vous trouver aussi proches de la base… »

wufei la regarda d'un œil consterné :

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Sally se releva alors, et l'interrogea du regard :

« ils ne vous ont pas prévenus ?

Mais qui ?

Pourtant il m'a dit de rappliquer ici le plus vite possible car OZ l'avait mise dans un sale état… , continua Sally. »

Cette fois ci elle avait obtenu l'attention de tous les pilotes. Heero ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand la porte d'entrée fut réouverte brutalement une deuxième fois. Une voix masculine se fit entendre.

« SALLY ! Où…

tout droit première porte à gauche, répondit directement le docteur ! »

Un dixième de nanoseconde plus tard, un jeune homme blond fit son apparition, un paquet de couvertures dans les bras qu'il déposa le plus vite possible, mais avec douceur et application, sur le canapé. A leur grande stupeur, les pilotes remarquèrent qu'une jeune fille d'environ leur âge se tenait dans les couvertures ensanglantées, de légères mèches châtaines aux reflets dorés devant les yeux, une fine bouche, des traits angéliques et enfantins, des paupières closes pourvues de longs cils noirs, mais ne possédant que la peau sur les os.

Une autre jeune fille prit la parole. A ce moment là, tous remarquèrent que le jeune homme blond étant accompagné d'une dizaine d'adolescents, et que celle qui parlait n'était autre qu'Hilde Schbeiker, meilleure amie de feu Duo Maxwell.

« Elle a de nombreuses côtes cassées, ce qui l'empêche de respirer. Elle a aussi plusieurs contusions, des brûlures qui ont mal cicatrisé et le poignet gauche cassé.

Je vois, répondit la doctoresse. Autre chose ?

Moui, hésita Hilde. Quand on est arrivé, ils étaient en train de …. Enfin …. Ils …. Euh….

Ils la violaient, finit le blond.

Mickaël !

C'est bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, annonça Sally. Sortez, tous, précisa-t-elle. »

La quinzaine de personne sortit de la pièce afin de se rendre dans le couloir. Les cinq pilotes étaient appuyés contre un mur, leurs 'invités' contre l'autre. Trowa soutenait Quatre, plus pâle qu'un mort, son empathie fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Alexiel enlaça sa main à celle d'Heero, ce qui permit à ce dernier de recouvrir un temps soit peu ses esprits. Observant les sept garçons et les quatre filles en face de lui, il appuya son regard sur le grand blond qui apparement s'appelé Mickaël, et qui devait être, selon ses critères, le chef de toute cette joyeuse colonie de vacances.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

la bande se lança des regards alternatifs, et se fut bien Mickaël qui prit la parole.

« Mmmh, c'est plutôt délicat comme question, H.e.e.r.o. , répondit-il en insistant bien sur le Heero.

Comment sais-tu… , commença ce dernier, la surprise étant passée furtivement dans ses yeux.

Ben…. , continua Mickaël, c'est juste que Duo parle souvent de toi, c'est tout.

DUO ? »

Mickaël se retourna vers le jeune empathe qui venait de parler, et prit une voix joyeusement colérique :

« Rrraaahhh… c'mec va m'tuer un d'ces quatr' ! Quelle idée aussi pour Môssieur Heero-je-n'éprouve-pas-le-moindre-sentiment-alors-tes-blagues-douteuses-tu-peux-te-les-garder-YUY d'avoir envie d'jouer les fous du Gundam et gnagnagna et gnagnagna….

Où as-tu connu Duo ?

Wuffy, c'est ça ?

Non, mon nom est Chang Wufei !

C'est bien ce que je disais Fei.

………

Si tu veux savoir, Duo appartient à notre bande.

Appartenait, mentionna Alexiel, le regard furieux.

Appartient ma puce.

Que sous-entends-tu par là ? lui demanda Trowa.

Juste que si vous aviez cherché réellement à la retrouver….

Le retrouver », remplaça Alexiel, le regard intimant à Mickaël de ne pas dire un mot de plus.

Regard n'empêchant pas à ce dernier de continuer, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« Qu'est c'que t'as Alex ? Qu'as-tu donc à nous cacher ? C'est son retour qui…

Vous reprendrez votre joute verbale plus tard », les coupa Heero.

Puis s'adressant à Mickaël :

« Toi, si tu sais où se trouve Duo, tu vas nous le dire tout de suite.

Bah c'est simple : dans votre salon, c'est elle que Sally soigne….. »

TSUZUKU 

Mini-mae : O.O ?

HtY : Ben quoi ? ça teplait pas ?

Mini-mae : les cours de français ça te réussis vraiment plus °

HtY : maieuh… il est bien mon chapitre !

Mini-mae : en attendant la main en visière IL EST Où MON LEMON ?

HtY : Prochain chaoitre, Deli, prochain chapitre…

En attendant, je serai pas contre une ptite review… vous savez, suffit de cliquer sur le bouton bleu un peu en dessous… vi, celui là, à gauche…. Ça me fera pit-être publier la suite plus vite ;;; !

Kisu et au prochain chapitre !

Hana to Yumé


	3. instinct sauvage

**Titre :** _Laissez moi revenir_

**Auteuse :** Hana to Yumé BAM ok, 'k… avec l'aide et l'inspiration de Mini-mae --°

**Genre :** Hétéro, Drama, **_LEMON,_** un pitit Angst et une chtite once de yaoi et… a c pu

**Couples **: 1xA, 3+4, 5+S, 2-A/A-2, M-A

**Disclaimers :** faut se résigner, y sont pas à moi. Alexiel et Mickaêl si et… se sont les seuls TTTT

**Petite précision :** j'étais en cours de français et je venais de finir le chapitre 2. Mini-mae se trouvant bien entendu derrière moi ( au fond de la classe cela va de soi ;; ) je le lui ai fait bêta lecter et … 2 heures plus tard elle m'avait pondu ce chapitre regard dépité et sous le coup de nombreuses menaces, j'ai été obligé de l'intégrer à l'histoire -- ;;… bien sûr, j'y ai rajouté quelques touches de drama, sinon ce fic perdrait toute sa saveur ! Même si je ne sais pas.du.tout où je vais ! Donc pour ce qui ce passe dans ce chapitre, je n'y suis pour rien ! Adressez-vous à la sadique de première …. Nan Maeva pose tout de suite ce vase !

**note :** ouhla… j'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre bôôôôôôôcoup plus tôt, mais comme je ne l 'avais pas fini avant de partir en Italie, ben maintenant que je suis rentrée de vacances, ben je suis dépitée quand je vois qu'en fais j'ai encore beaucoup à écrire TTTT ;;

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**_Shuya : _**Mmh… intéressée par le lemon ô.O ? t'inquiètes t'es pas la seule ! regard en coin à mini mae : pas la peine de te cacher… Même si personnellement, je ne l'aurais pas inséré tellement cela met à mal ma maxime 1x2 Powa ! Sinon, vip, Duo est une fille, mais l'explication viendra plus tard… dans le prochain chapitre ! 'fin je crois ;;… Pour les fics que j'ai en cours, ben… disons que j'en ai une dizaine à taper à l'ordi, la flemme… alors faudra patienter ! Tchuss ! 

**_hayko maxwell : _**contente que mon histoire te plaise ! gros bibi !

**_lu : _**t'inquiètes, la voilà la suite !

**_lucy-hp : _**je comprends tout à fait que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec le fait que j'ai transformé Duo en fille. Perso, moi non plus j'apprécie pas en général ce genre de fic, car souvent le caractère de Duo ne suit pas, il change. Pour tout te dire, c'est suite à la lecture d'un fic de Kineko que j'ai eu l'image de Duo en fille qui voulait pas me lâcher --° mais même si Duo est une fille, je ne change rien à son caractère. La preuve, même moi je m'embrouille quand je rédige le fic car il m'arrive de mettre Duo au masculin. Après, pourquoi le viol comme torture ? ben, j'étais en cours de français avec une prof qui déteste les ES, je crois que ça veut tout dire ! non franchement, le viol est une chose qui marque énormément psychologiquement… Je ne pense pas qu'il y est quelque chose qui existe de plus fort. Et comme au départ j'avais un scénar, disons, beaucoup plus Angst, il me fallait un Duo complètement anéanti moralement… mais j'ai complètement changé le scénar en oubliant de supprimer certaines données du chapitre précédent ( ça ne l'altère pas pour autant…. ) Voilà, j'espère quand même que tu continueras à lire ce fic, et si tu trouves que le comportement de Duo ne ressemble en rien au contexte original, alerte moi onegai ! Kisu

**_Anaxarete : _**voilà la suite ! alors j'ai une chance de survie ? éè

**_Draya Malefoy : _**ben si t'as tout compris ! en effet Duo est une fille ! Kisu et au fait : je suis tombée sur le chap 16 de sang et révélations et comme j'ai pas eu le temps de vous laisser une reviews, bah je te le dis maintenant : j'ai adoré ! je veux trop la suiteuh ! alors pas de répit avant, je surveille ¬¬ …

**_Shinigamie Yui : _**merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! voilà la suite ! bizs

**_Florinoir : _**mmhh… je sais pas encore si Alexiel va devoir numéroter ces abbatis ou pas… en fait, pour moi elle aurait le rôle de la méchante, mais ma chère et tendre sensai veut à tout prix… euh en fait je sais toujours pas ce qu'elle veut vv… en tout cas voilà la suite !

**_Mini-mae : _**ben tiens, quand on parle du loup ¬¬ … je suis en train de calculer un truc là…. COMMENT CA C PAS A CAUSE DE TOI ?

_HtY imitant une pitite voix d'enfant sage j'en ai marre ! je veux une fête ! je veux du Passoa… se tourne vers Sushi et tape du pied : Anne-so, on vient chez toi ce week-end tu prépares tout et blablabla et blablabla…_

_Mme Marchand avec son regard de bouledogue visant à faire peur aux ES : Un problème Adeline ?_

_Mini-Mae : euh… non madame… enfin si je me demandais pourquoi Voltaire…._

Ca ne te rappelle vraiment rien ? Et tu oses me dire que c'est pas de ta faute ? En tout cas, t'as eu raison d'harceler sushi comme ça ;; ! et pour finir, le voilà ton lemon ! alors contenteuh ? tu boudes plus ? les changements te conviennent ( me demande déjà si tu te rappelles de ce que tu as écrit -- ; ) Kisu ma tite puce na moi et à lundi ! et surtout SHINIGAMI POOOOWWWWAAAAA ! mais oui moi aussi je t'adore !

**Pitite dédicace à** : ma tite mana-lu !

_CHAPITRE III_

_**INSTINCT SAUVAGE**_

Heero était appuyé contre la porte du frigo… Les derniers jours qu'ils venaient de vivre s'étaient avérés… cauchemardesques pour lui. Duo s'était réveillée de son coma léger depuis deux jours déjà et avait repris ses bonnes habitudes, même si on sentait un malaise énorme peser dans la maison. Mickaël était resté avec elle dans la maison, le reste de la bande étant reparti rejoindre le reste des sweepers. Heero n'avait pas revu Duo depuis son arrivée. Il se renseignait de temps à autre auprès de Quatre mais sans plus. Mickaël lui vouait une haine sans équivalence et ne le laissait pas approcher l'Américaine.

Quatre était toujours près d'elle, lui faisant un résumé des derniers mois passés, omettant volontairement de parler de l' « histoire » entre Heero et Alexiel. Il était heureux du retour de la jeune pilote, même si celle-ci gardait le silence quant à savoir pourquoi elle s'était fait passer pour un garçon.

« je préfère me sentir plus en forme pour t'expliquer Quat-chan », lui avait-elle dit.

Duo n'avait pas changé de comportement vis-à-vis de Quatre, Trowa et Wufei. Seuls aux noms d'Heero et d'Alexiel elle semblait se renfermer. Mais pour les trois autres pilotes, tout était redevenu comme avant. Même si au début il avait été difficile de s'habituer au nouveau paramètre (« Duo est une fille ! Duo est une fille ! » ), aujourd'hui tout coulait de source.

Mais Heero ressentait un besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Déjà admettre que Duo était vivant alors qu'on avait déjà fait son deuil était difficile. De plus il fallait reconnaître que c'était une bande de jeunes sweepers qui l'avait délivrée, alors que lui avait passé des jours et des semaines sur son ordinateur sans trouver le moindre petit élément, c'était cruel. Mais par dessus le marché il fallait accepter que Duo était une fille, est ça c'était impossible, imaginaire, INCONCEVABLE pour lui !

Une personne entra dans la cuisine et s'approcha de lui sans se faire remarquer… enfin… en pensant ne pas se faire remarquer…

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui aboya 'gentiment' Heero

Alexiel se rapprocha un petit peu plus de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Je… je veux que tu m'en parles…

Il n'y arien à dire…

Heero…

QUOI ?que veux tu à la fin ? qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Tout en parlant, il s'approchait lentement d'Alexiel.

Tu veux savoir quoi ? Que je l'ai aimé ! Qu'il me hantait nuit et jour ! Que je vivais chaque instant à ces côtés comme si demain ne devait pas exister ! Que je rêvais sans cesse de lui !

Il l'avait plaquée contre la porte de la cuisine, collant son bassin contre le sien.

Voilà, tu es contente, tu sais tout !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, s'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres. Il fit glisser sa bouche le long de son coup, puis plus bas, arrachant les boutons de sa chemise un à un au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Une fois arrivé en bas du ventre, il passa ses mains sur les fesses d'Alexiel et se releva d'un coup, l'obligeant à entourer la taille de ses jambes.

Il la porta jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, l'allongeant brutalement dessus et commença à enlever les boutons du pantalon d'Alexiel. Quant à celle ci, elle s'affairait à enlever, ou plutôt déchirer le Tee Shirt vert d'Heero. Elle ne pensait pas du tout de la citation aurait virer de ce côté quand elle était partie le rejoindre. D'Ailleurs elle se disait qu'il était temps de revenir à une conversation plus « civilisée ». mais la peau douce d'Heero contre la sienne commençait à la rendre folle. De ses doigts agiles, elle fit descendre le spandex ô combien moulant le long des jambes de son propriétaire.

Heero avait fini de retirer le pantalon noir d'Alexiel. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son string, passant ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la caressant érotiquement du bout de la langue. Une fois le string enlevé, le japonais introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité d'Alexiel, cherchant ce point si sensible aux caresses et autres marques d'affection. Il fit passer ses mains dessus, lentement, puis il y approcha ses lèvres, embrassant à pleine bouche le clitoris de sa partenaire. Il joua avec, le titillant avec sa langue, léchant, mordillant, suçotant… la torture était infâme…. Alexiel gémissait de plaisir…. La chaleur était insoutenable, tant est si bien qu'Heero crevait littéralement de chaud et de désir ; il allait bientôt exploser. Il s'arrêta alors soudainement et regarda sa partenaire… une lueur perverse s'était allumée dans son regard, mais Heero étant ce qu'il est, cela ne lui fit pas peur, loin de tout cela…

Alexiel le retourna sur la table de la cuisine afin de se retrouver au-dessus de celui qui venait si longuement de la torturer. Elle descendit lentement ses mains sur le torse musclé de son amant, puis elle le délaissa de son boxer, libérant ainsi la virilité du Soldat Parfait. Elle massa le sexe d'Heero doucement mais langoureusement, puis elle se pencha vers lui et lécha le membre durcit de désir, symbole de vitalité, de sa langue piercée. Son piercing chatouillait Heero et rajoutait une once de plaisir à la caresse érotique qu'il subissait. Alexiel sentait bien qu'Heero ne tiendrait plus très longtemps mais elle prenait trop de plaisir en ayant ainsi le pouvoir .

Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand Heero l'attrapa par les hanches pour la plaquer contre la table. Il la fixa intensément et elle lui rendit son regard auquel y étaient mêlés défis et désirs. Il la pénétra lentement, commençant un lent mouvement de va et vient. Tout en s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en elle, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle ferma les yeux, le plaisir étant trop fort, tout était blanc derrière ses paupières… Après un dernier coup de reins, Heero se libéra enfin en elle, criant son plaisir. Alexiel le rejoignit rapidement, hurlant le nom de son amant tandis que celui ci ne se contentait que de murmures indéchiffrables…

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que par la porte entrouverte, une fine silhouette androgyne, emmitouflée dans les draps du lit qu'elle venait à peine de quitter, les regardait, une expression d'une infinie tristesse sur le visage. Ses grands yeux améthystes se refermèrent, laissant ainsi couler les larmes qu'elles retenait depuis trop de temps…

**TSUZUKU**

**HtY : **………………

**Mini-mae** : ¤ contente ¤ Ahhhhhhhhh... Il est trop ce chapitre !

**HtY** : ……………

**Mini-mae** : ben ? Kesta ?

**Hty** : ô mon dieu… j'ai trahi duo OO… nnnaaannn TTTTTT !

**Duo** : je.vais.te.tuer… lentement.douloureusement.sadiquement…

**Hty** : je te jure que ce fic aura une happy end

**Duo** : vrai ?

**Mini-mae** : bien sûr ! le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne sait toujours pas qui sera avec qui !

**HtY** : oh toi urusei ¬¬ ! de toute façon j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne toucheras plus à ce fic…

**Duo** : ce sera vraiment une happy end alors !

**Mini-mae** : c'est bon c'est bon j'ai compris ! Mais reviewez la quand même, sinan vous ne verrez jamais la fin venir !


	4. Chapter 4

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE A LIRE : **je ne garantis pas du tout le rythme de publication de ce fic. En effet, le scénario prévu ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.. résultat je modifie TOUT. Et sans vos encouragements, j'aurais certainement laissé tomber ce fic au fin fond de mon ordi.. Alors merci de votre soutien !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**RAR **bon, je sais que c'est interdit par Ffnet maintenant, mais comme le chapitre précédent date, le service de réponse aux reviews n'était pas activé ;)

_**oOo Taki Chan oOo** :_ voilà la suite... et oui, je suis revenue, bravant tous les dangers sur mon chemin mdr ! me tuuuuuuuuuuue pas……… mieux vaut tard que jamais, ne ? kisu kisu

**_lu : _**pauvre duo ? pourquoi ôO ? je t'apporte la suite sur un beau plateau d'argent ! rapprochement entre Heero et Duo ? hum, seul la suite nous le dira ! continue à lire du verras ! (ou comment l'autrice fait du chantage sur ses pauvres reviewers ;) ) bizs

**_hayko maxwell :_** hum, finir la fic ? la aussi, seul la suite nous le dira.. mais comme je déteste bâcler quelque chose, je ne publierai pas temps que je ne serai pas satisfaite de ce que j'aurai écrit.. et comme ma chère et tendre sensei ne m'encourage pas des masses _ regard en quoi à mini-mae qui tente tant bien que mal de se planquer -- _… en tout cas, contente de savoir que tu adores ce fic, ça fait suuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeer plaisir ! kisu

**_lucy-hp : _**MOI ? mais je fais pas du tout souffrir Duo ! pourquoi tu dis ça ôO ? enfin, normalement ce chapitre devrait de plaire, car Alexiel s'en prend plein… la pauuuuuuuvre… kisu et bonne lecture

**_mini-mae : _**pffff… toi j'ai même pas envie de te répondre beuuuuh :p ! la suite est là, tu l'as déjà lue mais c'est pas grave mdr ! on dit merci qui ? merci les cours de littérature ! gros besos ma pupuce et à luuuuuuuuuundiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**_neko : _**la suite est là, tout juste sortie du four ! bonne lecture ! bizs

**_Choupette : _**euh… bientôt la suite Oô ? bah, si on considère 8 mois d'attente comme bientôt, tu as été exaucé, nan ? allez, bonne lecture !

_ET UN GRAND MERCI A :_

**_Raziel : _**tout est de ta faute ! après avoir lu ta review y a pas si longtemps, ce fic ne m'est plus sorti de la tête ! je pensais sérieusement que tout le monde l'avait oublié (comme moi !) et j'étais à deux doigts de supprimer cette histoire de mon compte Ffnet ! alors ce chapitre est tout spécialement pour toi, pour m'avoir donné un bon coup de pied aux fesses ! j'espère sincèrement que ça te plaira, sinon, j'ai plus qu'à laisser tomber ! big kisu et bonne lecture !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

LAISSEZ MOI REVENIR 

**Chapitre 4**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Les cinq gundams se posèrent avec agilité dans le hangar numéro un de la base rebelle principale. Heero sortit le premier de son cockpit et se dirigea vers celui du pilote 02.

« Je peux savoir ce que t'as foutu ? » hurla-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille qui venait à peine d'ouvrir son propre cockpit.

En bas, les trois autres pilotes regardaient la scène avec attention. Alexiel passa allègrement devant Heero en lui jetant un regard noir avant de descendre de son armure mobile, suivie aussitôt par le pilote japonais qui continuait de lui hurler dessus.

« C'était quoi cette mascarade ? Et depuis quand un gundam prend la fuite sur le champ de bataille ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'est venu à l'esprit? »

Alexiel se retourna soudainement vers lui et lui fit face.

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que je me suis plantée de commandes pendant le combat et qu'au lieu de déclencher les missiles des épaules du Deathscythe j'ai désactivé par mégarde la faux thermique ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Bon sang, ce Gundam a beaucoup trop de commandes inutiles pour ne pas s'y perdre…

Ah bon ? Pourtant Duo n'a jamais fait de fausses manipulations… , lâcha Heero d'un ton sarcastique.

MAIS ARRÊTE DE ME COMPARER SANS ARRÊT A ELLE ! A chaque fois tu trouves quelque chose à me redire ! Et depuis qu'elle est revenue c'est pire ! Si elle pilote aussi bien que ça, tu n'as qu'à lui demander de reprendre du service !

En effet c'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire ! Au moins je pourrais me concentrer sur ce que je fais pendant la bataille au lieu de guetter ce que toi tu auras encore inventé ! »

Alexiel lui lança un énième regard noir digne d'Heero dans ses meilleurs jours avant de sortir du hangar. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei regardaient Heero sans vraiment savoir quoi penser de l'attitude qu'avait ce dernier depuis le retour de Duo à la base il y avait de cela un mois. Quatre sentait qu'Heero était confus dans ses sentiments. Ce qui engendrait des fissures dans son masque du Soldat Parfait, provoquant ainsi des crises de nerfs de plus en plus souvent, surtout envers Alexiel.

S'apercevant des regards que ses coéquipiers lui lançaient, le pilote japonais repris contenance et sortit à son tour du hangar.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils nous font là ? pensa tout haut Wufei.

Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Quatre. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'Heero ne sait pas du tout où est ce qu'il en est mais qu'il va devoir faire un choix tôt ou tard… »

Trowa acquiesça. Il ne savait pas où tout cela mènerait son meilleur ami, mais ils y allaient, tous. Car pour l'instant ils se retrouvaient tous dans le même bateau. L'intégrité de l'équipe dépendra de ce choix.

Duo s'était vite remise de ses blessures, même si elle était toutefois encore un peu craintive. Mais elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abbattre. Elle avait perdu Heero, elle en était conscient et le voyait. Mais en mémoire de son frère elle ne pouvait pas s'enfermer sur elle-même et déprimer. Son frère … le véritable Duo Maxwell. Celui qui aurait dû initialement piloter le Deathscythe. Si la mort ne l'avait pas emporté…. Elle lui avait promis de poursuivre ce pour quoi ils avaient vécu jusqu'ici. La liberté….

Elle avait alors pris la place et le nom de son grand frère, aimant à se dire qu'ainsi une partie de son frère vivrait à jamais en elle à chaque qu'on l'appellerait à elle. G n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient. Au contraire c'était une aubaine pour lui. A trois mois du lancement de l'Opération Météore, il n'avait pas le temps de former un autre pilote. Et Tia avait suivit les entrainements en même temps que son frère, ce qui faisait d'elle la canditate idéale. Mais il avait fallu taire sa condition féminine, car si J l'avait sû, il se serait servi d'elle pour accomplir les missions d'une manière beaucoup plus intime dirons nous… Et elle, elle avait accepté. Pour son frère.

Duo soupira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas perdue ainsi dans son passé. Seul Quatre était dorénavant au courant de toute l'histoire. Elle n'avait pas pu affronter le regard des autres.

Wufei la dénierait certainement, ne manquant pas de lui faire remarquer qu'après tout elle n'était qu'une faible onna pour s'être laissée capturer quelques mois plus tôt.

Trowa ne lui parlerait certainement plus, après tout elle l'avait trompé alors qu'il commençait à peine à s'ouvrir à elle.

Et Heero… Heero l'ignorerait. De toute façon, qu'avait-elle était pour lui ? Et puis maintenant, il avait l'autre, la jeune fille qui la remplaçait. Et apparement il était heureux. Alors elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de l'aimer…

… Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être quelque chose pour ses anciens frères d'armes… A part pour Quatre qui avait refusé qu'elle coupe les ponts avec lui. Elle n'était plus rien pour eux… Et le pire était qu'elle même n'était plus rien sans eux…

Duo soupira encore. Décidément, se morfondre sur son propre sort ne lui réussissait vraiment pas… Avisant autour d'elle qu'il faisait déjà nuit et qu'elle avait passé toute la journée à se morfondre dans un couloir de la base, elle profita du calme qui y régnait pour se promener et essayait de se changer les idées….

Quinze minutes plus tard, ses pas l'avaient menée devant la porte ouverte du hangar numéro un. Les mécanos devaient très certainement être en train de réparer les dégats qu'avait causés la dernière bataille en date sur les géants de Gundamium. Levant la tête, son regard violine les deux orbes rouges sans vie du Deathscythe, celui qui avait si longtemps été son gundam, mais aussi son confident… SON gundam… Comme hypnotisée, elle s'avança alors vers lui, inconsciente du regard cobalt qui la regardait de l'intérieur du Wing….

TBC 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bon, sérieusement, ça vous a plu ou non ?Pas trop déçus ? Dois-je continuer ou supprimer définitivement cette histoire ? Parce que là j'ai quand même un moment de doute…

Enfin, on en sait un peu plus sur l'histoire de Duo, Heero se prend la tête, et cette fois ci c'est Alexiel qui souffre… Dois je inverser la tendance et continuer à martyririser mon/ma ptit/e Duo ? A vous de voir ;) ! Pour cela, y a un ptit bouton bleu en bas à gauche… nan, déscendez encore un peu… voilà !

Sinon, prochain chapitre si tout va bien : première confrontation entre Heero et Duo ?

Allez, plus vous m'encouragerez, plus je me culpabiliserais de ne pas vous donner de suite et j'y remédierai !

Kisu à toutes et à tous !


End file.
